Open top receptacles, such as open bed trailers, railroad cars or other containers, either while traveling or stationary, frequently must be covered, especially when loaded with loose material. The cover prevents the material within the container from being blown from the container either by the wind or by the airstream created when the container is moved. Further, many materials, such as dirt or grain, must be protected from the elements and a cover provides such protection.
Large open top receptacles are constructed with an open top for easy top loading. The requirements of a cover are fulfilled by providing a flexible removable cover, such as of canvas, which is secured over the top of the open top receptacle once the material to be contained has been loaded. Although a simple fabric sheet may be used as a cover, the problems of handling such a large piece of fabric material and of storing the cover when it is not positioned over the open top receptacle makes such a solution less than optimal. The present invention relates to a retractable cover apparatus in which the cover retracts into a housing located at the front of the receptacle when not in use.